


🍰 Instant Cake 🍰

by Echovous



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Demisexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gray-Asexuality, M/M, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, uncomfortably long talks about the meaning of sex in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echovous/pseuds/Echovous
Summary: While patrolling, Felwinter and Timur get some alone time and talk about their relationship....Unserious title for a mostly serious fic.
Relationships: Felwinter/Timur (Destiny)
Kudos: 26





	🍰 Instant Cake 🍰

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Virtual_Warlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Virtual_Warlock/gifts).



Cosmodrome, Old Russia

Circa City Age

Felwinter stood atop the rust-covered surface of a long since downed colony ship. There was a ramp where the metal from the rusted hull had caved inwards, revealing the dark interior, but he didn’t go inside. Timur was already down there searching for relics and Felwinter had offered to keep watch. He could never be too sure about his surroundings...

_Just because the Warlord threat had been defeated didn’t mean there weren’t any left._

He kept his eyes moving, scanning every obstruction that could hide an assassin. Even when Timur called for him to join him, Felwinter stayed where he was. Not so much because of the possibility of an assassin, but the thought of entering this colony ship. It unnerved him to say the least. He knew it had to be hundreds of years old. With each gust of frigid Russian wind, he could feel the metal creak beneath his boots, warning of a collapse. _He didn’t even think Timur should be searching around inside._

“Oh, won’t you come down?” Timur called once more. “I think you’d like it much better down here than up there.”

“I’m keeping watch,” Felwinter had to raise his voice to be heard above the wind. “We really should be moving soon.”

“Oh, nonsense. Come on down.”

“There’s nothing here,” Felwinter stated, still watching his surroundings.

“You’d be surprised what can be uncovered from the most derelict of places.”

_He’d much rather go back to the City and spend the rest of the day where they both were safe..._

“Oh, would you look at that! I actually found something that survived!” Timur announced.

Felwinter paused. “What is it?”

“You’re going to have to come down here and see for yourself,” from the tone of Timur’s voice, Felwinter could tell that the Iron Lord was smirking. 

He released a deep sigh. “Fine. I’m coming down. Have it ready for me to see."

Felwinter stepped onto the ramp, feeling it creak beneath him as he took two long strides to reach the bottom. He blinked to quicken his adjustment to the dark, although it wasn't necessary. Further down the hall from him, there was a light on in one of the rooms.

He turned to begin walking towards the light, still not seizing his surveilance. He quickly noticed that he wasn't walking down the floor of the hall, he was walking down the ceiling. The colony ship must have rolled upon crashing. _Did Timur really find something that survived this? He highly doubted it..._

“In here!” Timur called as he heard him approach. 

Felwinter gave himself a running head start to scale the wall leading to the top of the doorframe and slipped inside. Upon landing on what used to be the room’s ceiling, he noticed that everything in the room was right-side-up. The cabinets, tables, chairs, and other furniture were where Felwinter would assume they’d be placed hundreds of years ago if the ceiling had been the floor.

With a quick glance around the room, he noticed that there was another attached. Felwinter carefully walked across the old surface and into the adjacent room, finding more right-sided nightstands and a bed with Timur giving what Felwinter assumed to be his best seductive pose. He however, was unable to focus on Timur. The pristine, seemingly untouched walls were holding his attention. 

“How... How did this survive?” Felwinter stepped further inside. There was no sign of deterioration anywhere...

Timur pushed off the headboard to sit up straight. “The ship must’ve crashed just right,” he smirked.

Felwinter still found it impossible. The room would’ve shown signs of the crash. The colony ship, with how much fuel it must have been hauling, would almost certainly set the ship ablaze in the crash. Not to mention how inertia would’ve sent all unattached objects into the wall closest to the stern. This room didn’t follow the laws of physics... How was this possible? Unless... Had other Risen been here? Warlords? They could’ve just ran into a trap...

Timur smirked at him, watching his confused expression until he let him in on his secret. “I came here ahead of time to adorn the interior.”

“You did,” Felwinter relaxed, but only slightly. 

Timur’s smirk widened. “I thought this would be the perfect getaway for the both of us. I know you don’t enjoy the City as much as I do.”

Felwinter sighed. “It’s not that I don’t enjoy being there...” 

“No, I know you don’t enjoy it,” Timur’s smirk became a soft smile. “Not everyone’s kind.”

Timur could say that again... All of the fairly justified rumors that had been passed around in the Dark Ages had only gotten worse with time. He was never going to be more than a savage, which was fine. _He didn’t care what anyone other than Timur thought._

“I’m sure you’ve informed Radegast that we will be staying out longer than our usual patrols?” He asked.

“Of course,” Timur scooted forward to sit at the edge of the bed then reached out towards him.

Felwinter grabbed his hands and let himself be pulled forward as Timur laid on his back. “With how often we do this, I wouldn’t be surprised if there were rumors...” He murmured.

“Oh, I’m sure there are rumors,” Timur’s arms wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. He then tipped them over in a move that had been refined with practice, so that they were lying side by side. “That’s why I found this. Now we have a... quieter place.”

Felwinter nodded, resting his head on Timur’s shoulder.

“So... You don’t wonder how long this took me to put together,” Timur asked with a playful eyebrow raise.

“I’m more curious of how you managed to find time to sneak away without me knowing.”

“I have my methods,” he chuckled. “Although, it’s mostly thanks to Nirwin keeping you busy for me. He may be a pacifist, but he’s no angel.” 

“I should’ve suspected something from that Warlock. He always asks questions, but never that many...” Felwinter murmured softly. “What else have you been preparing? I assume this isn’t all you’ve done.” 

“I actually found some perfectly preserved food packets. I think the label said ‘Instant Cake.’”

“Hm...” Felwinter thought for a moment. “I’m not sure I know what that is...” 

“Me neither,” Timur shrugged with his unoccupied shoulder. “I can only assume ‘cake’ is some mid-morning breakfast meal the colonists would eat once they arrived at their destination.” He reached into the part in his robes to take out a packet.

Felwinter lifted his head off of Timur’s shoulder to take it from him. The directions were all in Russian—which he could read perfectly—but they spoke of devices he’d never heard of.

He looked up to see Timur watching him. 

“Yeah, I know. Very confusing,” Timur nodded before a devilish smirk broke out of his expression. “But I thought of something a little less confusing that we could do...” The hand on his shoulder trailed lower to rest on his hip.

Felwinter didn’t respond immediately.

Timur’s smirk deepened. “What do you say? Sound enticing?”

Felwinter paused a moment. “Out of all the men in the system, of course mine has the highest libido...”

Timur chuckled. “It’s difficult to contain myself when presented with someone so stunning.”

“Flattered,” Felwinter blinked. “But didn’t we do this yesterday?”

“We did,” Timur nodded with a broad grin. “I was wondering whether you’d be up for round two?”

Felwinter thought for a moment. There was still so much he wasn’t sure about when it came to their intimacy. He’d never had any sort of attraction for anyone until he’d met Timur, and even then, it had taken them so long to get to the point where he was comfortable. Something just felt off. Every time Timur wanted to test his boundaries, he found himself resisting, but it wasn’t because he didn’t love Timur. He loved him. He just wasn’t sure why. His instincts told him this attraction was just a fluke. He’d never loved anyone before. He’d never willingly participated in anything physical until Timur, and now that they had... He was afraid Timur would want more and more out of him... How could he tell him this was enough?

“I’m tired,” he decided.

This, as per usual, didn’t work. “But we just arrived?”

“I will be tired,” Felwinter added. “Do you even know how much energy something like that takes?”

“A lot,” Timur agreed. “But I think it goes to a good cause.” That devilish smirk of his returned. “And you know, you don’t have to expend too much energy. I’m perfectly fine with you laying down and letting me—.”

Felwinter lightly hit Timur on his shoulder plate.

The Iron Lord laughed. “My offer still stands.”

Felwinter frowned, staring down at the uneven floorboards above him. Why was he nervous about telling Timur this?...

“Don’t feel pressured at all,” Timur shifted forward to place a hand on his thigh, sensing his hesitation. “You know that’s not what I want...”

“I know,” Felwinter leaned against him. “I’m really just not in the mood today and I don’t think that will change anytime soon...”

“That’s completely fine,” Timur relaxed against him again, getting comfortable. 

Felwinter still felt uneasy even after telling Timur this, _but why? Why did he still feel like this? Feel so... guilty? No, that wasn’t it..._

“Felwinter?” Fortunately enough, Timur could sense the remaining tension in the air. “Are you alright?” He removed his hand from where it had still been resting on his hip. 

“Yeah,” he answered but he knew that Timur didn’t believe him. 

“Felwinter, you said you’d tell me if I was ever pushed you too far,” Timur moved to sit up beside where he still laid. 

He sat up too. “You’re not pushing me, it’s just...”

Timur’s eyes were sad, all deviousness drained from them. “Just because you decide to participate once, doesn’t mean you’re in a contract, remember?” He reached for his hands, Felwinter hesitated before taking them. “We don’t have to... you know...”

“I know,” he met Timur’s eyes. “But I want to be like this, really, I do. I love you.”

Timur gave him a small smile. “I love you too,” he hesitated. “Sex doesn’t equal love, though, and if you aren’t comfortable—“

“Timur...” Oh, how was he going to explain this... “Sex may not equal love, but it’s an important part of it. While it doesn’t make me feel the same way you do, I can still understand its meaning. It allows both partners to be vulnerable and it solidifies the bond between them...”

“And it feels good,” Timur added in a whisper.

Felwinter smirked. “Yes, and it feels good.” He sighed. “But at the same time, I don’t want it to consume us.”

Timur was silent.

“You’re the only man I’ve wanted to be physical with, but we’re so much more than... than sex.”

Timur remained silent. 

“So,” Felwinter continued. “I hope you understand if we don’t have a new addition to our daily routine.” 

Now Timur smirked. “Oh, I understand. You’re just making sure I continue to chase after you...” 

Felwinter released a laugh-like exhale then narrowed his eyes. “I hope you actually understood what I meant.”

“I did,” Timur held him closer. “I’m just wondering if cuddling is still on the menu?” His other hand reached for the Instant Cake packet. “And maybe figure out how this works?”

Felwinter nodded. “Now that sounds enticing.”


End file.
